My life My world
by MaiiMac
Summary: trilogia de fics TL/VW Victoire Weasley é forçada a escrever um diario , o que vocês acham que vai dar?


Beleza

_19 de dezembro de 2017 ( escrito por V.F.W –__**Confidencial**__-) _

_Beleza._

_Olha não é por nada não , mas , eu odeio diários ._

_Só estou escrevendo este pois , minha mãe me forçou, literalmente falando._

_Ela chegou até mim e disse sorrindo, Fleur Weasley não é de dar aquele tipo de sorriso , tenho 32 dentes lindo e bem perigosos ,somente quando quer algo:_

"_Filhinha porque você não faz um diário igual a Dominique e a Louis ??" então jogou você na minha frente e enfeitiçou a capa ._

_Andou até a porta do quarto e disse:_

"_Queridinha , eu saberei se você escreveu ou não e se não escrever mostrarei suas fotos de bebê para o Teddy .." e saiu._

_Agora sou forçada a escrever em você para que o meu namorado não veja a parte humilhante da minha vida ..._

_Bom vamos começar contando que eu sou, né ?_

_Meu nome é Victoire Fleur Weasley ..._

_Sou filha de Willian "Bill" Arthur Weasley e de Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley._

_Tenho cabelos loiros prateados e logos que eu vivo pintando , a maioria das vezes deixo ele com algumas mexas rosas__ como estou agora, tenho olhos azuis claríssimos ,meu corpo é bem modelado para uma garota que acabara de fazer 15 anos , sou parte Veela._

_Tenho duas irmãs mais novas_

_A Dominique Gabrielle Weasley , que é igual a mim, mas ela somente enrola o cabelo não o pinta, também é parte veela .Ela esta no seu segundo ano de Hogwarts _

_E a Louis Isabelle Weasley ,essa é parecia com o papai , tem cabelos vermelhos e curtos não chegam ao ombro, os olhos são azuis acastanhados e é baixa. Não entrou em Hogwarts ainda._

_Meu namorado , Ted Remus Lupin ou Teddy , está no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts ,infelizmente,ele é metamorfogo então eu não sei exatamente qual é a cor dos olhos nem do cabelo dele , mas supunho eu que os cabelos deles sejam castanhos e os olhos cor de chumbo... _

_Eu acho isso porque quando ele esta dormindo ele fica com essa cor de cabelo e quando acorda e abre os olhos a cor esta sempre chumbo... _

_Heheh, não pergunte como eu sei disso... você já sabe como . _

_Ai, dele, se meu pai descobrir que eu não sou mais vir__gem por causa que eu dormi com ele ..._

_Bom deixa isso para lá ._

_Como eu ia dizendo , sou de Cornival e estou no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts ._

_Jogo como Artilheira no time de quadribol, o que já me rendeu vários hematomas e algumas cicatrizes , nada muito serio. _

_Só teve um que foi serio , aconteceu no ano passado , um mês depois de eu ter engatado o namoro com o Ted._

_O Jogo era Cornival contra Sonserina , eu já avia entrado na pequena área e quando ia jogar a Gole no aro , o goleiro de Sonserina , Carl Angnight ,me empurrou da vassoura e eu estava a uns 10 metros de altura ._

_Eu me espatifei no chão , a ultima coisa que consegui ver foi o Ted descendo da arquibancada. _

_Quando recuperei a consciência estava na enfermaria ,Madame Pomfrey estava ao pé da minha cama , parecia rezar..._

_Bom , o caso era que eu tinha quebrado o meu crânio , os dois braços, e estava com o meu tornozelo torcido , fora isso estava tudo beleza._

_Olhei para o lado e vi uma das mocinhas que ajudam a Poppy( tantas vezes que eu já fui para lá que até sou intima dela ...) fazendo um curativo em alguém com o cabelo azul índigo com estrelinhas douradas , só podia ser uma pessoa , o Ted._

_Levantei da cama na mesma hora, Madame Pomfrey quase teve um ataque cardíaco mais uma vez (eu deveria parar de fazer isso com a coitada ela já tem mais de 80 anos ) e andei vagarosamente até a outra cama ao lado( Cara o meu tornozelo tava doendo muito) ._

_Quando cheguei lá vi aquela Sirigaita vagabunda oxigenada dando em cima do __**meu **__**Teddy**__ (meu lado veela ficou __**on **__.)._

_Arrumei, rapidamente ,o meu cabelo e limpei a garganta para chamar atenção deles..._

_A Filha de uma Égua se virou para mim e olhou com aquela cara "ah , oi, estava aqui proporcionando o que você não proporciona para ele" e Ted estava fazendo sinais do estilo , "não ataca ! Você vai ir presa se ela morrer ! NÃO!" ._

_E eu como uma mulher extremamente segura de si , falei:  
"Oi querido ..."empurrei a Vaca oxigenada ( Olha,até que a mamãe estava certa, diários são bons para extravasar.) e sentei em seu colo e continuei a falar mesmo com a cara de tacho da garota de programa de lufa-lufa e a cara de surpresa do meu namorado "Por que você esta aqui? Ah, oi , Snakehouse, como vai ??" ._

_Claro que eu dei uma de desentendida com a bastarda da Leona Snakehouse , na real ela tem cabelos morenos , mas vive tentando deixá-los loiros , inutilmente , pois sempre ficam amarelo ouro e por conseqüência os cabelos dela são crespos até o ultimo fio , tem olhos castanhos claros que vivem carregados de maquiagem , é extremamente vulgar._

_Ela não respondeu , somente(para a minha felicidade) saiu de perto de nós dois ._

_Para encurtar a historia , depois que eu apaguei , Ted pegou Angnight pelo colarinho e o encheu de pancadas , ele foi para St.Mungus ..._

_Ted , só não foi expulso por que a McGonagall ajudou a baterem Carl . _

_Angnight foi expulso, mas primeiramente o pessoal de Sonserina jogou suas coisas no campo de quadribol ._

_Bom , Ted esta em detenção por 3 semanas todos os sábados com o professor Malfoy ._

_James ,também ficou de detenção pelo mesmo tempo , pois espancou o capacho do quarto ano__ de Carl , Luka Joliman ,mas ele ficou com um pior , Malfoy é bem mais legalzinho do que Warrington ..._

_Tenho dó do James ,há ele é tão bom priminho . _

_Fui liberada dois dias depois ,nesses meio tempo , soube que Cornival perdeu mesmo tendo pego o pomo..._

_Perdemos a única chance de ganhar o campeonato. _

_Minha Irmã , a pirralha da Dominique distorceu a historia e eu estou sem presente de natal , isso significa sem f__irebol 2002 , só para aquela aprendiz de biscate ganhar um amasso . _

_Só porque eu tenho , 2 amassos , ganhados por __ter conseguido o premio de Serviços Especiais Prestados a Hogwarts quando tinha 12 anos pois salvei um terceranista da morte certa ..._

_Quem mandou o garoto ir lá para fora quando tínhamos um lobisomem a solta . _

_Bom , os nomes dos amassos são: Luna e Sole ._

_Tenho uma Coruja que se chama Edwiges que foi o meu tio Harry que me deu , uma coruja das neves igual a que ele tinha... _

_T__enho um Cérbero, que fica em Hogwarts , protegendo a sala de relíquias , coisas velhas dos antigos diretores , ganhei ele do Hangrid , meu pai ainda não sabe que eu o tenho, ele é albino , o nome dele é Assurance , pois ele deixa tudo seguro, eu tinha 10 anos quando o ganhei , minha mãe ficou entusiasmada , por incrível que pareça , com Assu, ele ia se chamar Sky , pois eu deixei que as minhas irmãs escolherem o nome mas como minha mãe se apaixonou pór ele... ela escolhei o nome que ficou Assurance ._

_Tem um unicórnio que não é meu , mas eu o adoro esse se chama realmente Sky . _

_E um Abraxan que se chama Olímpia , em homenagem a Olímpia Máxime , diretora de Bauxbatons e a pessoa que me deu o Abraxan logo que eu nasci , Olímpia vive aqui conosco no Chalé , já que só vive bruxo nessa ilha ..._

_Mas ela esta toda hora em a serviço para o Gringotes ... _

_Esse são os meus animaizinhos ..._

_Mas voltando ao assunto pertinente ..._

_Sou aluna do quinto ano, como já disse e estou desesperada com os NOM's, que vem no final do semestre , bom deixa eu explicar o porque de eu estar desesperada :_

_1º- toda a minha família , com exceção do Tio George e o falecido Tio Fred , passaram em mais de 5 NOM'S ._

_2º- papai passou em mais de 7 , sendo que trabalha no Gringotes como chefe dos Bruxos , isso rende bem mais de 9 NOM's e NIEM's ai..._

_3º- Meu namorado , sozinho , conquistou 10 NOM'S , todos com um O de avaliação ._

_Tenho outros motivos , mas esses ao os principais ..._

_A matéria que tenho mais dificuldade é DCAT , ou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ,__mas o professor Malfoy é um amor , ele me ajuda em muita coisa , ele tem a idade de meu Tio Harry e ele o odeia._

_A matéria que mais gosto é Trato da Criaturas Mágicas , até o ano passado o Hangrid dava aula mas como ele se aposentou e agora é somente o guarda caça de novo a professora é a Mrs. Warrington , mas eu não sou muito boa nessa matéria não , acho que eu não irei prestar os NOM'S dela ..._

_A matéria que eu acho mais fácil é Aritmancia, essa coisa de propriedades mágicas dos números eu tiro de letra ,já que meu pai já explicou tudo ._

_Gosto de muitas outras matérias também . _

_Eu acho que vou prestar NOM'S de , Aritmancia , Transfiguração( eu sou uma animaga ilegal , eu me transformo em um Cérbero albino igualzinho o Assurance, só que um pouquinho maior... tenho uns 5 metros de comprimento ...), Poções , DCAT (mesmo que eu seja ruim ) , Historia da Magia, Astronomia , Herbologia,Feitiços ,Runas antigas e só._

_Sabe , depo__is que conseguiram arrumar mais vira tempos eu tenho um ._

_Hogwarts é bem divertida , a diretora da minha casa, Cho Chang Naître, foi apanhadora de Cornival e ex-namorada do meu tio Harry , ela sempre vai lá na vovó quando tem festas, igual a esse natal ,que agente vai para lá de novo . _

_Bom tirando esses fatos cabeludos(hehe , bem cabeludos por sinal , já que ela deve saber sobre muitas coisas do tio Harry , coisas...muitas...coisas... cá , você me entende...)e indo para onde interessa , ela é tão fascinada por quadribol ,como a Profª. McGonagall ( só que a McGonagall não fica pegando no seu pé o dia inteiro antes do jogo), só para você ver , até no natal ,ela me dá formulas de organizar algumas jogadas , só porque agora eu sou a capitã do time de quadribol..._

_Isso me lembra que eu deveria estar bolando jogadas não escrevendo em você, só que a minha mãe é uma insensível crônica , falando de __quadribol , ela acha que o seu cabelo é mil vezes mais importante que uma final ._

_Lembro-me que quando eu disse , no meu segundo ano ,que eu entrei para o time de quadribol como artilheira ,meu pai me mandou uma Firebol 1000 a mais nova naquela época e minha mãe, ela me mandou um berrador ._

_Ops, isso me lembra que o Puddlemere United vai jogar contra o Harpias de Holyhead pelas oitavas de final da taça Européia e eu tenho ingresso para esse jogo , dois exatamente , um para mim e outro para o meu pai ._

_Bom , Diário eu volto daqui algumas horas _

_..._

_O Jogo foi incrível , meu pai e eu ficamos separados , ele ficou na arquibancada do Puddlemere junto com o Tio Harry e Tio George enquanto Tia Ginny , Tia Angelina e eu ficamos na arquibancada dos Harpias ._

_O Harpias Ganharam de lavada 305 a 150 , pegando o pomo de pois de 5 h de jogo com um vôo rasante de Christine Marticall , foi lindo ..._

_Meu pai perdeu 20 galeões para mim !!_

_Bom Voltando para o assunto de Hogwarts ._

_Eu sou monitora e sou capitã do time de quadribol da minha casa._

_Isso me tira muito , mas mui__to tempo de estudos ._

_Na primeira semana de volta as aulas terei de supervisionar a detenção de um primeiranista de Sonserina que fez uma brincadeirinha com o professor Malfoy._

_O bom de ser monitora , quando você tem de namorado o monitor chefe, alem do __gigantesco quarto que ele tem , é poder se agarrar com ele durante nossos turnos de vigia sem sermos pegos, afinal , nós estamos vigiando..._

_Claro , a contra tempos , como perder tempo precioso para estudos__ (como eu já disse) ..._

_Tirando que só os sextanista e setimanistas têm tempo livre, eu estou sempre correndo contra o tempo._

_McGonagall disse uma vez que eu parecia com a minha tia Hermione no terceiro ano dela..._

_Bom ,tirando a correria e o monte de lições,hei , eu tenho lição de aritmancia para fazer, Profª. Vector me deu um livro avançado , de setimanistas (ela me da aulas particulares nos sábados)..._

_Certo ..._

_Eu peso ajuda para o meu pai depois ..._

_Bem ..._

_Ai eu quero que o dia 23 chegue logo , eu quero o Ted para mim._

_Ele disse que pretendia fazer uma surpresa para mim._

_Certo esquece esse momento fútil meu ..._

_Hogwarts é minha segunda casa e é assim que eu me sinto lá , bem , feliz e realizada ._

_Eu amo Hogwarts... _

_E se um dia eu te levar para lá , você ira entender._

_Olha , bem que a mamãe disse. _

_Eu adorei escrever aqui._

_Beijinhos _

_V.F.W_


End file.
